


After the last.

by rl4sb4eva



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 10:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rl4sb4eva/pseuds/rl4sb4eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hal's door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the last.

When it's over and the ash clears, Hal looks down at himself and ignores the glow in the corner, thinking it cinders. 

He sees his clothes repaired, no blood splattered on them and hears the creaking. His head snaps up and he sees the door, ancient, wooden, studded, slightly cracked between the slats and opening to show Alex on the other side, sad smile in her eyes and anger on her face. 

He steps forward slightly, stepping back almost as quickly when she lifts her hand. She beckons him forward with a slight crook of her finger, lips apart but not speaking and he goes. Figures if she's real he may have a shot at redemption and if she's not, if she's a figment and he's going to hell then at least the last image will be a friend. 

She steps back to let him through and the corridor he steps into is chilled, stone and brick filled with more wooden doors. 

She punches him, one firm hit to the chin and he staggers back, hand raising to the hurt but resignation filling his eyes.

"You fucking bastard, you fucking bastard..." She starts hitting wildly at him, smacking his face, chest, arms and he stands there taking it until she crumples, falls onto him and sobs against his shoulder. 

His arms lift as if to hug her and he stops, arms a weird cage about a foot away from her shoulders, not daring to move any closer. 

"You bastard." She whispers her arms crushing around him, forcing not-needed air from his lungs, and he lets his arms move in slowly for a hug. Holding on tightly.


End file.
